The Road Never Runs Quite Smoothly
by foreverintheunknown17
Summary: Sister Fic. Savannah Winchester is the twin sister of Sam, they used to be extremely close but that all changed when Sam left for college. And when John goes missing it is up to Dean and Savannah to go and get Sam to help them find him. Follows the show with some of my own storylines along the way.
1. Getting Sam

**Ok so when I first started writing fanfiction I wrote a sister fic for Supernatural then eventually took it down due to the fact that it was really bad. But now I have been inspired to try again to see how it goes. I decided to split the pilot into 2 chapters just so everything can go at a nice pace. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

To say that my life is normal would basically be saying that the world is flat or pigs can fly. There hasn't been anything in my life that could be considered to be normal. My name is Savannah Elizabeth Winchester and I am a hunter, to the core of my being and for life. My appearance is nothing special, long blonde hair like my mother and a petite 5'5 body. It comes in handy if I need to sneak into very small places. I was born on May 2nd, 1983 to very loving parents in Lawrence, Kansas. I have an older brother named Dean who is basically my world. He has always been there for me through everything. I also have a twin brother named Sam; my relationship has always kind of been on the rocky side despite the fact that we are twins. I guess you can say my journey began when Sam and I turned 6 months old. Our mother was murdered and burned alive on the ceiling of our nursery, crazy I know. That's when my dad discovered that things went bump in the night and dedicated his life to find the thing that killed my mother. But now even more complications have happened, my dad has gone missing and Dean and I can't seem to track him down. Now Dean thinks it is a great idea to go and get Sam from being such a successful college boy and have him help us.

"Dean do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked for the millionth time as we made our way to Stanford.

"Savi I swear if you ask me this one more time I will throw you out of the car." Dean said in an annoyed tone.

"I just don't see the point in coming out all this way to get him when we both know for sure he won't come. If he wants to be the normal one in the family that's fine, we just don't need to be constantly reminded of it."

"This is different ok? I just have a feeling about dad and it's not good. We need to find him and I think we could really use Sam's help on this one."

"Whatever Dean, if he says no don't expect me to be the shoulder you cry on." I said with a smirk.

"Ok brat." Dean said while sticking his tongue out at me in which I laughed at. The rest of the drive there was in silence. We finally arrived at Sam's apartment around 2 in the morning which I found weird that Dean knew exactly where it was. When we got to the door Dean kneeled down to pick the lock and I just rolled my eyes at this.

"You know there is this new thing called knocking, might want to try it sometime."

"But now where is the fun in that little sis?" He said while the door opened. When we entered the apartment we split up and I went into the next room. Before long I heard a loud crash and then the muffled voices of two guys fighting. _"Oh yes that's Sam and Dean alright."_ I thought. I stood to the side and waited for the moment to walk in.

"Woah easy there tiger." Dean said as he had Sam pinned to the ground. Sam looked astonished while looking up at him.

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me." Sam said while trying to catch his breath.

"Losing your touch there Sammy?" Then out of nowhere Sam flipped them over to prove that he was still capable of fighting.

"Ok maybe not." Sam sighed then helped Dean up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was actually looking for a beer."

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I decided that this would be a good time to reveal myself to my thickheaded brother.

"Because dumbass over here thought that breaking and entering in the middle of the night would be an ideal way of visiting you." I said while I leaned against the doorway. Sam turned to me and looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Savannah? I didn't know that you were traveling with Dean."

"Good to see you too Sam. Now Dean, will you please cut to the chase onto why it is we are here?" Just as Dean was about to open his mouth another person entered the room who looked extremely confused.

"Sam? Is everything alright?" A blonde girl said who was just in her underwear and a smurf t-shirt.

"Yeah everything is fine. Jess this is my brother Dean and my twin sister Savannah. Guys this is Jessica, my girlfriend." Sam said as he walked over to her. She smiled at both of us and said in a very bubbly tone.

"Oh wow! It's so nice to meet somebody from Sam's family!" Dean on the other hand had other ideas.

"I like the smurfs too. You know you are way out of my brother's league." I rolled by eyes at what I refer to as typical Dean behavior.

"Ok perv, the reason we are here?" I said losing my patience.

"Right, sorry to be rude but Savi and I have to talk to Sam in private."

"Anything that you have to say you can say in front of Jess." Sam said in a determined tone. I cut Dean off because I wanted to get this over with.

"Alright then here's the thing, Dad is missing."

"Dad is always missing, he is probably up at the cabin with Jack, Jim, and Jose. He will stumble back in a few days." By the way Sam was talking I figured he hasn't told his bonny lass about his past. I wanted more than anything to call his bluff but we didn't have time for this.

"No you don't get it Sam, dad is on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." That seemed to spark Sam's interest and told Jessica that he needed to talk to Dean in I in private. As we all walked downstairs once again Sam let us have it on how much he hated this life.

"You know I left to get away from all of this right? You know when I was little I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet and he gave me a .45 pistol."

"He had every right to Sam." Dean said.

"I was 8 years old, no parent should do that to their kid."

"That's a load of crap Sam considering you know what's out there." I said not trying to hold back my anger at him.

"Exactly! I do know what's out there and that's why I am here."

"Why so you can be Joe College and be normal?"

"No, not normal. Safe."

"Savi control yourself. Truth is we need your help Sam in finding dad, we think something went wrong on this hunt he was on." Dean said while heading towards the impala.

"Why do you think that? Dad would always be gone for a long time and would always come back perfectly fine."

"Well this time it's different. Savi and I were on a hunt in New Orleans and then got this really strange voicemail from dad."

"Wait, you guys were on a hunt by yourselves?" Sam asked clearly shocked and Dean just looked at him like he was nuts.

"I'm 26 dude, and Savi is a perfectly capable hunter." I cut Dean off to get to the point.

"The thing is, this voicemail wasn't the typical coordinate leaving he always does. This was just odd. Dean play the voicemail." Dean pressed play on the tape recorder he got out of the trunk. There was much static interference but a message was able to be heard through it all: _"I…can never…go home…" _Sam looked really thoughtful and turned to Dean,

"EMF interference?"

"That's what we think, Savi was able to trace the message to Jericho and we thought to check out there and see what we can find."

"So are you in or not Sam because we could be using this time to find dad." I said in a slightly vulnerable tone. To say that I was a daddy's girl was a complete understatement.

"I guess, but I need to be back by Monday."

"Why what's Monday?" I asked.

"I have an interview with Stanford Law School."

"Oh so college boy is going to become a high and mighty lawyer?" I said in a rather harsh tone. I had so much built up rage towards this boy it was ridiculous.

"Alright enough." Dean said more to me. "Sam go get your stuff together and meet us back down here." Sam just nodded and went upstairs. Dean turned to me and gave me the look he always does when he wants to try to lecture me.

"You know you can at least act like you've missed him."

"Why should I, he left us Dean! For 4 years! I have every right not to be too pleased with him. I don't understand why you are suddenly welcoming him back with open arms like nothing happened."

"Because he is our brother, and family needs to stick together."

"Yeah try telling him that." I muttered.

"You know why do I get the feeling that this isn't about him leaving for college but more of the fact that he left you? Because I remember a time where you and him were practically joined at the hip." I looked down and then glared at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about Dean." With that I opened the back of the impala and got in while slamming the door. When Sam came back he put his stuff in the trunk and sat in the front with Dean. As we drove away I slowly fell asleep as we made our way to Jericho, and hopefully to dad.

* * *

**Alright where there is the first part of the pilot episode! I know it is kind of on the short side but this is more of an introduction chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise! I hope you guys really like it! Reviews would make me very happy.**


	2. Woman In White

**Hey everyone! Time for part 2 of the pilot! Enjoy! I don't own Supernatural!**

* * *

When I woke up suddenly we were parked at a gas station and Sam was going through Dean and I's fake Ids and having that look of judging he does with those puppy-dog eyes as Dean likes to put it. I decided to let him know that I was up and make my presence known.

"Find anything good?" I asked.

"You guys and Dad still running your credit card schemes as well?" Sam said while shaking his head. I simply shrugged.

"We just apply for the card, not our fault they send it to us." He decided to change the subject abruptly.

"So you have been traveling with Dean this whole time?"

"I have." I said shortly.

"Why? What about we talked about before?"

"We were 16 Sam, I don't think that matters anymore." I shouted slightly trying not to think about that night.

_Flashback: 1999_

"_Promise me that we will get out of all this one day." I said while leaning my head on Sam's shoulder._

"_I promise Savi. You and me till the end." Sam said while smiling at me._

Dean got back into the car and turning to me and giving his usual smirk interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Savannah! Nice to see you in the land of the living, we are just about there."

"Good to know." I mumbled.

"Dean we really need to update your music collection." Sam said as he looked at Dean's cassettes.

"Why?"

"Well first, they are cassettes. And next Metalica? Motorhead? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Here we go…" I giggled.

"Well newsflash Sam, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"There's no sense in arguing with him, I have been having this argument with Dean for almost 2 years now." With that we began driving into the town of Jericho and once we got to the bridge we noticed that it was closed and had cop cars surrounding it. I simply just smiled at this.

"Now we are talking. What do you think Dean? FBI or State Police this time?"

"I was actually thinking Federal Marshal this time and how about we let Sam have this one. You can wait in the car, let him get back in the game." Dean said while smiling at Sam.

"And I see you are still doing that, I thought those were just memorabilia."

"Oh lighten up Sammy, it's all part of the fun. Now lets go." With that they both got out and headed up to talk to the cops. As I sat there I just couldn't shake this feeling that I was having ever since we got Sam, like he was hiding something subconsciously. My thoughts drifted to something but I immediately stopped what I was thinking. There was no way that it was connected or had anything to do with Sam, I was just being paranoid. I looked back and saw Sam and Dean walk back to the car while Dean backhanded Sam to which I laughed at. When they got back in I gave them a questioning look.

"So what do we got?"

"Troy Squire, was driving down this road late last night while on the phone with his girlfriend. He said he would call her back shortly but never did. Found his car this morning with bloodstains but no body. Apparently this is not the first guy to go missing on this road, similar cases have happened before for more than 10 years." Dean said.

"Sounds like our kind of thing, lets try to find the girlfriend." I said sounding rather excited while trying to cover up this feeling. Sam suddenly looked back at me and giving me a once over and then looked back up front. I shrugged and we drove into town. Dean eventually caught up with the girlfriend and talked with her. Apparently he didn't get much out of her. I was getting annoyed and decided we should go to the library to gather more information. As I was sitting at the computer I came across something of interest.

"Hey Dean come look at this. Constance Welch apparently drowned her children in the bathtub of her home then committed suicide and guess where, by jumping off that bridge on Centennial Highway. Well I guess that explains why her spirit is there but why target that guy? He has no record, seems perfectly normal. What do you think?" I said as I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder, I briefly noted that Sam seemed to be observing our interaction.

"I say stake out the bridge tonight, see what we can find." With that we headed out to the bridge and waited for it to get dark. By nightfall I was getting really cramped in the back seat and decided to get out and stretch my legs. I walked around for about 10 minutes and then saw Sam and Dean talking to each other. As I approached them all I could pick up was Sam yelling.

"Do you think mom would of wanted this for us? Even if dad finds the thing that killed her it won't bring her back." As soon as Sam finished his sentence Dean shoved Sam up against the bridge and I sprinted towards them.

"Hey!" I yelled and finally caught up with them and broke the two of them apart. "Knock it off you two, now. We don't need all the arguing when we are in the middle of a case." All I could hear was Dean whisper to Sam.

"Just don't talk about her like that."

I was about to give Sam the same speech but I looked over and saw someone standing at the edge of the bridge. "Guys! Look!" I pointed. We walked over closer and saw the spirit of Constance Welch look over at us before she jumped off into the water. Then all of a sudden Dean's car started and it got our attention.

"Dean who's driving your car?" Sam asked. Then Dean pulled out his keys out of his pocket and then the car started to speed at us. We all broke out running as fast as we could, Sam and I went in one direction while Dean went in the other. Sam and I jumped off the side of the bridge and hung off the railing until the car suddenly stopped. I suddenly heard a splash. I managed to pull myself up and roll over the railing and land with perfect grace. Sam on the other hand had much difficulty in doing the same thing.

"Little rusty there Sammy?" I teased.

"Oh shut up. Where's Dean?" We both looked at each other and ran to the other side of the bridge and tried to find him.

"Dean!" I yelled. Suddenly a figure appeared to be struggling to get out of the water and then shouted up to us.

"What?!" Dean yelled back.

"Are you ok?" Sam yelled.

"Just peachy." Dean said. I just simply laughed.

"He's fine." We waited for Dean to come back up and when he did I had to restrain myself from simply falling over laughing. He was covered head to toe in all of the crap that was in that river. When he approached us his entire focus was on his precious impala.

"I hope she didn't do anything to my car. That Constance chick what a bitch!"

"Dean your car is fine, get a grip. But now what? She obviously doesn't want us snooping." I said while we all leaned on the car.

"I don't know but right now I need a motel room."

"Yeah you do, dude you smell like a toilet." Sam said while smirking. Dean said nothing as we all got into the car and headed for a hotel. We got to one by early morning and the hotel clerk didn't seem to be phased by Dean bathing in the river, but did comment on something else.

"Oh you guys having a family reunion or something?"

"No, why?" Dean asked.

"Because someone with the same last name as you checked in here a few days ago." We all looked at each other and knew that it had to be dad. After we got our room we found out which one Dad was staying in and broke in. The room didn't look terrible but there was evidence that someone was definitely stayed there.

"Salt on the windows, it's dad alright." Sam said. Dean went over to a half eaten burger and sniffed it. I just simply cringed at that.

"He hasn't been here in a few days." Dean said.

"Dean why do you have to be so gross all your life?"

"Just to make you get annoyed with me sis." I just simply smiled at him.

"You know I would punch you right now but I am afraid I might catch some unknown alien disease. Dean laughed and we continued our bickering for a few more seconds and Sam coughed.

"Right, well if this was dad's room then where is all his research? Did he even have a theory?" Sam asked. I walked around the room and then opened the closet and saw what was just purely dad.

"Oh boys! I think he did have a working theory." They walked over to where I was and looked at the research that dad did.

"Looks like dad thinks we are dealing with a woman in white, makes sense as she was wearing a white dress at the bridge and why all those guys went missing. Looks like we got a cheating husband to find and talk to." I said as I looked at both of them.

"Works for me, but I think that can wait until I shower." Dean said as he started to walk away. Then Sam got up suddenly and spoke up.

"Hey Dean! Look what I said about mom-" Dean held up his hand and simply said,

"No chick-flick moments."

"Alright, jerk."

"Bitch." I rolled my eyes at their banter and just sat on the bed in the need of relaxation. I stretched my arms and realized I needed to work out and train some more. I thought that maybe after this case Dean could take me up to the woods. I always loved when Dean and I did that because that was what made us get closer in the first place. I looked over at Sam who was watching me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Obviously it's not nothing if you keep looking at me like I am a museum display."

"I just keep getting this odd feeling, are you not telling Dean something?" This got my attention and looked at him completely shocked. I was getting extremely freaked out by this.

"How did you-" Dean got out of the bathroom now perfectly all cleaned up and I was cut off.

"I'm going for some food. Be back in a bit." With that he walked out and I turned back to Sam with a horrified expression and he mirrored it. My cell phone suddenly went off and I picked up seeing it was Dean.

"_Dude 10-4, take off."_ He then hung up. I looked to Sam and spoke up. "Come on we got to get out of here, cops." We managed to sneak out of the room and hid behind some bushes just as the officer from yesterday was speaking to Dean. All I was able to pick up was Dean saying "My boobs." I smacked my forehead and saw him get cuffed and be taken away. After they left Sam and I got out of hiding.

"I will take care of it later. Right now we need to talk to the husband." Sam nodded and we went to the car and drove off to Joseph Welch's house. When we pulled up I had a major headache and told Sam to brush up on his interview skills. After about 15 minutes he got back and he told me he managed to find out where Constance is buried, which was behind their old house.

"Sweet, now I have a phone call to make." I said while smirking. A little later as Sam and I were driving to the house I got a call from Dean.

"_A fake 911 call, that's all you could come up with Savi?"_

"Saved your sorry ass didn't it? Look we found out where Constance is buried, it's behind the house where she drowned her kids. Meet us there." I hung up and then suddenly Constance appeared in the backseat.

"Take me home." She whispered.

"Oh I don't think so lady." I shouted, but by the time I turned back she was gone and we were suddenly driving.

"Sam what the hell!"

"It's not me! She's possessing the car." Sam shouted.

"Well great." I said as we made our way to the house. When we pulled up she suddenly appeared again.

"I can never go home…"

"Yes, we know this already." I said while rolling my eyes. Then suddenly the door opened and I was shoved out and thrown onto the ground. When I got up I saw that she was on top of Sam and looked like she was about to attack him. As I was reaching for my gun but a shot was already fired from behind me. Constance turned and her face got extremely grotesque and she then disappeared again. I turned around and saw that Dean was standing behind me with a simple grin.

"Great timing there." I said while I gave him a hug.

"Oh you know I try, now lets see if Sam is ok." Then the engine started up again and before we knew it Sam floored it into the side of the house.

"Sam!" Dean and I shouted at the same time as we ran into the house. When we got there Sam was out and just looked at us like he did the most rational thing ever.

"She said she could never go home, so I took her home." Suddenly Constance appeared and we were all pinned against the wall with furniture keeping us in place. She looked around and came across a picture of what I guessed was of her kids and she looked at it thoughtfully. Then at the top of the stairs there were figures of 2 kids calling out for their mom. They appeared in front of her and hugged her, she then screamed and proceeded to melt into the floor. The furniture was released and we were able to get free. We all smiled at our accomplishment.

"Good thinking there Sam." Dean said.

"Thanks, but what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face you freak!" Sam said back.

"Whatever but I swear though, if you scratched my car I will kill you." I laughed as we all got in a proceeded to drive off. Dean explained that when he was in holding they had dad's journal, which set off alarm bells for me because dad never goes anywhere without it. Also Dean said that there was a set of coordinates in it, so Sam was looking at a map to see where they are.

"So it looks like the coordinates 35-111 are in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Wonder what is so important there."

"Well that's about a day's drive I think we can make it there in good timing." Dean said

"Dean I can't…"

"Right cause you have to go back to the real world." I said in a very bitter tone. I wasn't surprised that Sam wanted to go back to Stanford; he won't ever want anything to do with this life. As we drove back it was in dead silence but I got the odd feeling again about Sam. But before I knew it we were in front of his apartment he got his stuff out of the trunk as I got out and went to the passenger seat but was stopped by Sam and he whispered to me.

"Look, you know why I have to do this."

"I am aware, but I just decided what was more important." I said and got into the car seeing the slightly hurt expression on Sam's face but then it disappeared when he looked at Dean.

"Hey, uh let me know if you find out anything on dad ok?"

"Sure thing Sam, see you." He waved and we drove off into the night once again. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes but forced them back down as quickly as they came.

"I am not even going to even say I told you so Dean." I said, as I got more comfortable.

"Oh give it a rest Savi, you know as well as I do that he enjoyed himself. And plus, it was nice to have him back for a bit."

I was about to say something when an abrupt feeling coursed through my veins like ice. I felt like something terrible was happening and it was centered on Sam.

"Dean we have to go back."

"Savi I know you miss him but-"

"No Dean turn around NOW, something is wrong!" I shouted as we made a U-turn back to the apartment. When we pulled up we saw the smoke coming from the window.

"Oh my god…" I whispered as I booked it for the stairs leaving Dean behind. I kicked the door into the apartment in and saw the unthinkable. Jessica, Sam's girlfriend was on the ceiling burst into flames. I ran towards Sam to try to pull him out.

"Sam come one we got to get out of here!"

"No! Jess!" He cried.

"Sam come on there's nothing we can do!" I screamed as I finally got him out of the apartment and downstairs. Dean ran up to us and I just gave him the look of horror and he understood to an extent. After a couple of hours of talking to the fire chief Sam got up and walked over to Dean and I standing near the trunk of the impala. We both looked at him with looks of complete sympathy.

"I want to find out what did this to her."

"We will Sam." Dean said. All Sam did was throw his gun into the trunk and say,

"We got work to do."

* * *

**Well there is the pilot! Wow that took a long time to write but was so much fun to. More chapters to come soon!**


End file.
